


Погружение

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Внеконкурс: Stucky birthdays WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bets & Wagers, Bucky finally makes the first move, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Однажды во время Второй мировой войны Баки и Стив на какое-то время остаются наедине, и Баки решает, что они должны заключить дружеское пари (проигравший организует для победителя горячую ванну).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Внеконкурс: Stucky birthdays WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203716
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Внеконкурс: Stucky birthdays WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Погружение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Immerse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917611) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Фик написан для сообщества fan-flashworks в рамках челленджа «Пари».  
> В тексте кратко упоминаются канонные пытки.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Баки притащил очередной котелок с кипятком и вылил его в ванну, снова отказавшись от помощи Стива.

– Это дело чести.

– Да? А больше похоже на упрямство, – возразил Стив.

– Как будто ты понимаешь, в чем разница.

Стив вздохнул, но сел на крошечную табуретку и стал ждать. Баки всегда отдавал долги чести. А они заключили пари, согласно которому тот, кто проиграет в состязании по стрельбе, должен будет по старинке нагреть воды и наполнить ванну, чтобы победитель мог искупаться. Ведь старый дом, в котором остановилась их команда, был построен задолго до появления водопровода. В ожидании новых приказов им полагалось вести себя тихо и не высовываться, поэтому Баки, конечно же, заскучал и настоял на пари. Причем некогда этот дом явно принадлежал людям небедным, так что ванна в нем была больше, чем обычно, а это означало, что Баки предстояла уйма работы.

Принеся еще несколько котелков воды, Баки опустил руку в ванну.

– В самый раз. Залезай, Стив.

Стив разделся, свернул одежду и положил ее на табуретку, стараясь не краснеть под взглядом Баки. Как ни крути, таким Баки его еще не видел.

Он залез в ванну и медленно сел, ощущая, как тело погружается в горячую воду.

– Это… и правда очень приятно, Бак. Спасибо.

Баки взял губку, окунул ее в воду и начал тереть Стиву спину.

– Бак? – с трудом выговорил Стив, едва сдержав судорожный вздох.

– Мы же договорились, что проигравший должен организовать победителю горячую ванну.

– Мне казалось, что это значит просто нагреть воды, – растерянно ответил Стив. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал? – с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица осведомился Баки.

Стив не знал, что ответить. 

– Нет, все нормально… если тебе не трудно.

Баки улыбнулся и продолжил мыть Стиву спину.

– Мне неловко, Бак. Я один наслаждаюсь этой приятной горячей ванной, хотя всю работу сделал ты, – помолчав, добавил Стив. Он наклонился вперед и опустил голову, чтобы Баки мог вымыть ему шею.

– Пари есть пари.

– Ну да... Гм... Но просто для того, чтобы я не чувствовал себя так ужасно... Будет тесновато, но, может быть, ты составишь мне компанию? – Стив продолжал смотреть вниз. Он был настолько взволнован, что не мог пошевелиться.

Рука Баки нежно прошлась по спине Стива вверх вдоль позвоночника, а потом легла ему на плечо. 

– Думал, ты никогда не предложишь.

Стив поднял голову. 

– Ты не... ты… ты никогда даже не намекал.

Баки пожал плечами. 

– После того как тебя чуть не замучили до смерти, начинаешь очень ясно осознавать, чего хочешь. И перестаешь бояться своих желаний. 

Он пристально смотрел на Стива. В его широко открытых глазах была жажда близости и еще что-то, более сокровенное, от чего Стив чуть не прослезился.

Но он взял себя в руки и улыбнулся. 

– Я сразу же понял, что ты проиграл нарочно. Просто до этого момента не понимал зачем.

– Да уж, ты никогда не был особо смышленым.

Стив улыбнулся. 

– Просто залезай, – сказал он.

Баки прямо в одежде забрался в ванну и оседлал Стива. Он долго целовал его, сначала нежно и ласково, а потом страстно, жадно и властно. Целовал до тех пор, пока Стив не начал задыхаться. 

– Я думал, ты больше не можешь запыхаться, – сказал Баки, улыбаясь.

– Я могу обходиться без воздуха дольше, чем ты.

– Может, заключим пари?


End file.
